Moonstruck
by Msterope
Summary: Demeter is shy in her new school. She's a year behind all the people her age and is feeling more than a little selfconcious about it. What will happen when the band 'Moonstruck' comes to town and Demeter finds herself falling for the lead singer? R
1. Characters

_**Moonstruck**_

**Teachers**

_**Principle**_: Mr. Deuteronomy

_**Vice Principle**_: Mr. Macavity

_**Office Secretary**_: Mrs. Jennyanydots

_**Math 9, 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Macavity

_**English 9, 10, 11, 12**_: Mrs. Jellylorum

_**Social Studies 9, 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Asparagus

_**Science 9, 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Deuteronomy (9/10) and Mr. Skimbleshanks (11/12)

_**Chemistry 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Skimbleshanks

_**Physics 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Skimbleshanks

_**Biology 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Deuteronomy

_**Forensic Sciences 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Macavity

_**Phys. Ed. 9, 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Munkustrap

_**Sports Performance [weight lifting/endurance training, etc... 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Munkustrap

_**Sports Medicine 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Munkustrap

_**Art 9, 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Growltiger

_**Choir Junior (9/10), Senior (11/12)**_: Mrs. Griddlebone

_**Drama 9, 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Gus (aka: Old Gus)

_**Foreign Languages (French) 9, 10, 11, 12**_: Mrs. Griddlebone

_**Foreign Languages (Japanese) 9, 10, 11, 12**_: Mr. Genghis

**Students**

_Grade 9_

-Electra

-Etcetera

-Jemima

-Victoria

_Grade 10_

-Pouncival

-Mistoffelees

-Exotica

_Grade 11_

-Demeter

-Tumblebrutus

-Tantomile

-Coricopat

_Grade 12_

-Bombalurina

-Mungojerrie

-Rumpleteazer

-Cassandra

_**Moonstruck**_

_**Lead Singer/Guitarist**_: Rum Tum Tugger

_**Bass Guitarist**_: Plato

_**Drummer**_: Alonzo


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Ooh! Did you hear?"

"Yeah! _Moonstruck_ is coming... here!!! Here of all places!" Delighted squeals echoed from young freshmans Etcetera and Electra as Demeter walked down the hallways. Her shoulder-length black hair waved around her round face and the junior queen looked over her shoulder. Blond wavy hair bounced in ringlets around Etcetera's cute, youthful face, contrasted by the spear-cut straight reddish-brown hair around Electra's sharp features. They were staring adoringly up at a poster on the wall, and Demeter squinted her eyes to focus on the people. She desperately needed her glasses, but was too lazy to dig them out of her deep purse.

Three toms, all probably over twenty, were posed basically at the center of the golden poster. The drummer sat on the right on a turned chair, one arm draped over his legs, the other lifting his chin arrogantly. His short black hair was spiked straight back and his icy blue eyes stared out at Demeter with an arrogant smirk spread lazily across his sensual lips. The bass guitarist was on the left side of the cropped area, his body turned to a profile and his face turned just slightly to look through the oddly highlighted rusty russet hair. One piercing amber-colored eye gazed out at the world with disinterest. His hands were resting on his guitar, and one foot was propped up to look like it was against a wall. But it was the lead singer slash guitarist who caught Demeter's attention.

His attention seemed on something to the right, higher up than all the girls staring at the posters. The microphone was poised in his right hand just shy of his turned left cheek. His deep brown eyes reflected the light around him, and it shone off his blond streaked light brown hair. It was styled in a slightly messy fashion, but it wasn't like he'd just rolled out of bed. Parts of the interesting hair flicked out around his face and off his head. His muscles could easily be made out around the strap of the guitar that was slung across his back.

"I hope the guys will stay for some autographs. I just really, really, _really_ want Tugger's autograph. His voice is so amazing." Cettie crooned, her round blue eyes staring up longingly at the poster.

"It's too bad he's, like, what? Twenty-three?" Electra snorted, obviously in disdain of the attractive guys posing on the poster. Waving a hand at it, she turned and propped her lean, tom-boyish up against the wall.

"Too much trouble with guys, if you ask me..." Demeter's full lips curled at the ends as she continued down the hall. She didn't know many people since she'd just transferred here, and even if she did know the face, no names came to her. Except one...

"Hey Deme, girlfriend. What's up?" Bombalurina, a popular senior and quick friend of the new queen, waltzed up in her super-high stiletto heels, tight jean skirt and equally tight turquoise tank top. Demeter's golden-green eyes came up and she grinned at her friend.

"Hey Bomba. Not too much, just overhearing some girls talking about some band called _Moonstruck_." Rolling her blue eyes dramatically, Bombalurina snaked her long arm around the shorter Demeter's shoulders and followed her friend down the hall. Bombalurina had figured out that though Demeter was the same age as her, she was a year behind, and being who she was, decided to be friends anyways. She liked Demeter, and found that Deme was always there if you needed her.

"Oh yes, _Moonstruck_. You wanna come see them with me? Cass dropped out at the last minute. She couldn't get the time off work..." Demeter's nose wrinkled at the thought, but she nodded her head. Bomba grinned down at her and flicked her fiery red hair out of her face. The flirtacious senior shot a playful wink at a group of younger toms as they passed.

"You'll have to come and pick me up; my mom took the car in for repairs and apparently it was in worse shape that we'd first thought. My mom's got the other car so she can get to work." Bombalurina laughed and hugged Demeter lightly. Her blue eyes were flicking from tom to tom as they went down the hall, as if preying on them with her eyes.

"That's fine, I've got the tickets already, so we're going to the Friday show. Hopefully there aren't too many squealing _Moonstruck_ fans in the front row." Wide eyed in disbelief, Demeter stared up into Bomba's grin.

"Front row? Holy crap, how the hell did you manage that one?" Demeter asked in an awed voice. Bomba waved her hand and shook her hair out of her face again.

"I just did... big secret. I can't tell you here!" The taller queen said, winking down into her friend's scowl.

"I know this guy..." Letting a laugh peel over her, Demeter looked up at her taller friend with amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"There's always a guy where you're involved." Bomba frowned and waved her hand at the comment and continued.

"Well, I happened to be a good friend of the drummers... so I scored front row tickets to _Moonstruck_'s show as well as two backstage passes." Demeter barely stiffled the groan at the thought of going and talking to some arrogant jerks. Bombalurina looked at her curiously, one elegantly arched brow raised.

"Since you've said you're coming, I can introduce you to the guys. They're all really sweet, except Alonzo, who's a big arrogant showoff." Rolling her golden green eyes, Deme grinned.

"Uh-huh... let me guess, he's an ex-boyfriend." The sly smile that spread over Bomba's red lips worried Demeter slightly, but she tilted her head so her friend could whisper in her ear.

"Current boyfriend, actually..." Demeter's eyes widened and she stared up at Bombalurina. Putting a finger over her lips, Bomba winked.

"Shh, you have to promise not to tell. He's gonna announce it at the show on Friday; and Tugger's singing a song 'bout under cover relationships. Oh! You'll just love Tugger!" Demeter rolled her eyes and stopped at her locker.

"I'm sure I will."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Friday night rolled around and Bombalurina cornered Demeter in her bedroom.

"There is no way you're going to the concert in that!" Bomba scowled at Demeter, her heavily lined blue eyes scanning over Demeter's loose jeans and baggy sweatshirt. Her upper lip curled up and Bombalurina's nose wrinkled.

"And you at least need a little bit of make up..." Demeter groaned, sinking to her bed as the taller queen started to rummage through her clothes. Snorts of distaste, groans of disgust and snickers of amusement rose from Bomba as she started to pull things out of the drawers.

Finally she got to her feet with an outfit that she thought was appropriate in her hands. Holding out the black leather skirt and red velvet corset to Demeter, Bombalurina eyed the minimal amounts of make up on the vanity.

"Be a good girl and put these on, along with those amazing stiletto boots I saw in the closet. The ones with the red lacing to match the corset. I'm going to make up so hot, not even Tugger'll be able to resist you." Demeter froze, her eyes narrowing dangerously on her friend's face.

"I don't need a boyfriend, Bomba." She muttered icily, but she went behind a small curtain and changed.

She emerged, shifting her breasts inside the slightly tight corset and glaring up at the glowing Bombalurina. Her friend was holding an angled make up brush in her hand and she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"You look like a fallen angel, dearie." Bomba said, turning and putting out the rest of her brushes. Demeter walked over to her bed, ignoring the reflection that stared back at her and eyed the millions of brushes warily.

"You don't really need all of those, do you?" She asked, furious at the shaky undertone. Bombalurina looked up at her sharply, her eyes flashing with indignance. 

"I don't, but I want to make sure that I have the brushes I do need out so I can just grab them. Sit." Bomba pushed Demeter onto the edge of the bed and pulled out a case of eyeshadow. Bomba opened it, to reveal not one, but two layers of irridescent, metallic or flat colored eye shadows. Demeter's eyes grew wide when Bombalurina selected a metallic coral-colored eyeshadow with the fluffy angled brush.

"Why are you picking a coral-colored shadow when I'm wearing red?" Demeter inquired, just as the brush was poised over her eye. Bomba glowered at her, but looked at her brush.

"Good point, I'll go for the deep red, and possibly black for you. Make you look like a complete fallen angel." Grinning at her friend's groan, Bombalurina fluffed the coral shadow off the angled brush against her wrist. Humming to herself, the tall queen looked through the colors and smirked. The angled brush was dabbed into a deep, rose red that shimered black in certain lights.

"Close your eyes, and make them as flat as you can." Following her friend's instructions, the shorter queen felt the brush dragging across her lashline. The angled brush continued across her lashline, and the speared out at the end. Probably to make her eyes seem a little bigger. Deme heard the brush dabbing into the eyeshadow again, but resisted the urge to open her eyes.

The brush repeated the step on the other eye, and then another brush pressed into the crease of her eye. From the place almost at the inner corner of her eye to the outer corner of her eye, a smaller pointed brush drew in some shadows. Bombalurina hummed, stepping back from her friend.

"Open your eyes for a minute, hon." She intructed, holding her brush as if she were a painter. Her blue eyes narrowed on her friend's face and she nodded her head. Picking up a small fluffy brush, Bomba waved a slender hand at Deme.

"Okay, close." Bomba muttered, starting to dab her brush in a shimmery shadow. It was a kind of black sparkly one, a shadow Bombalurina thought complimented the outfit and the two-toned red eyeshadow she already had on. The fluffy brush brushed on the part below the red line across the crease, and proceeded to blend the colors a little bit.

"This really seems like too much fuss..." Demeter started, but didn't get to finish when Bomba snarled. Opening one eye cautiously, Deme glowered at her friend. Bomba turned her back and rustled through her make up bag. She turned with a black eyeliner pencil in one hand, volumizing and lash seperating mascara in the other. She stuck the mascara down on the bed next to Demeter and knelt between her friend's knees.

"I want you to open your eyes and look up. Don't flinch, please, I'm not going to stab you in the eye. I've done this so many times before." Following the intructions, the shorter queen obediently looked up and resisted the urge to flinch when Bombalurina drew the eyeliner across her lower lid. She repeated the step on the other eye, humming deep in her throat.

"Okay, now either close your eyes or look down so I can get at the corners of your eyes." The red-headed queen said, more it seemed to herself than anything. Demeter closed her eyes and forced herself to keep her eyes still. She's never done her own make up like this before, and this really seemed like too much fuss. And she wasn't about to let Bombalurina do her hair as well as pick her outfit and do her make up.

Bombalurina put down her eyeliner, which she'd put along the outer corners of her upper lids. She reached behind her for a white shimmery liner, and dabbed a little on the inner corner of Demeter's eyes.

"It's so your eyes don't look too dark." She explained, picking up the mascara and looking at Demeter. Since Deme always put mascara on, there was no need for instructions on what to do for Bomba to be able to put it on. Demeter wasn't going to ask if she could put it on herself; she didn't think she'd be stable enough to do it if she saw herself.

The red-headed Bomba put two coats of mascara on, putting her stuff back into her make up bag and pulling out her eyelash curler. Kneeling in front of her dark-haired friend, Bombalurina held up the eyelash curler.

"You know what this is right? Good... now open your eyes really wide, and I promise I won't jab you if you don't flinch." Demeter hesitated, and then leant forward with her eyes wide. Bomba had been very good so far at not jabbing her. When the curler closed around her eyelashes, Demeter almost flinched, but thought it was wise not to just in case the curler ripped her eyelashes off. That would be embarassing. Bomba curled Demeter's other lashes, running her finger over them to free any clumping, and then stepped back.

"Now for your hair." Demeter closed her arms over her head and glared at Bombalurina.

"I'm going to pin it up myself. If you let me see what I look like, I'm sure I can find something appropriate to do with my hair." Bombalurina frowned, but sighed in resignation after a minute.

"Fine." Bomba side-stepped and Demeter stared at her reflection for a minute. She didn't look at all like the scared young girl she was. She looked confident, outgoing and quite... sexual somehow.

"I couldn't find the right lipstick to use, but if you have some sparkly gloss, that'll work just fine." Bombalurina said in a hushed tone, a smile curling her lips as Demeter stood up and looked at herself from different angles.

"Damn." She said, running a hand through her hair.


End file.
